Lamni
The lamni are a new race on Torar, having come into being when the dragon goddess Sangaia ascended. The lamni were originally many of the creatures of the desert lands that surround the central ruins of Amuan… falcons soaring through the sky, crocodiles gliding through the few rivers, snakes and big cats lounging in the trees or wherever else shade could be found, wild herds of oxen and packs of jackals, and even the tiny scarab beetles that crawled across the dunes were affected. The pulse of power changed most of these creatures into their current form, and though now humanoid, they found they still had a connection to their origins. All lamni are shapeshifters, though they are not lycanthropes. Personality Lamni are a very proud people, especially of their gods and culture, which some find to be rustic, if not totally backward. However, the breed of a given lamni plays the largest part in his personality and outlooks. Bull lamni are kind and gentle, crocodiles are patient and stoic, falcons are talkative and upbeat, felines are sultry and low-key, jackals are friendly and open, scarabs are soft spoken, hopeful, and sometimes naïve, and finally snakes are deceptive, secretive, and manipulative. Physical Description While in their normal form, lamni appear to be taller, more muscular humans with dark hair and green skin. A lamni male can be five and a half to six and a half feet tall, and weighs between 150 and 250 lbs., with females being slightly shorter and lighter. Their skin ranges from olive to forest green. Their hair is uniformly black and thick. Lamni eyes are usually dark, but occasional blue, green, or yellow eyes aren’t unheard of. Lamni mature around the age of 18 and can live up to 100 years. A lamni’s crinos, or hybrid, form looks like a bipedal mixture of humanoid and animal, like lycanthropes. The exception is the snake lamni, who have a long, serpentine body without legs. The exact appearance of the animal traits is unique and distinct to the individual. For example, some felines look like leopards, others like lions, and others like panthers. Some bulls look like bovines, others like bison, and others like yaks. A lamni’s feral form looks like a larger version of a normal animal of that kind, with an appearance that matches the animal traits of the lamni’s crinos form (so a tiger feline would look like a large tiger in feral form, or a diamondback snake would have the same pattern in feral form). The exception is the scarab lamni, whose feral form causes them to become a swarm of scarab beetles. The lamni wear loose, flowing clothes, mostly in white, with gold and blue decorations. Headwear is important to the lamni, and many wear hats to keep their hair from becoming saturated with sand. On their feet they mostly wear sandals. Relations Lamni are a diverse group, and thus have diverse opinions on outsiders. However, they all despise the moriedhel, whose atheism they see as highest blasphemy against their highly religious society. Generally speaking bull, jackal, and falcon lamni are more open and accepting of outsiders, while felines, snakes, and crocodiles are less trustful. Lamni tend to trust in wyldlings more than any other race, and are quickly to befriend them, regardless of breed. They see them as kin since both were created with the ascension of Sangaia, and while the avarta were as well, their love of themselves and magic keeps the lamni at a distance culturally. Alignment The breed of the lamni, and the accompanying rituals, society, and religion, strongly influences his alignment. Bulls tend toward neutral good, and enjoy helping others. Crocodiles are chaotic neutral, their thoughts as unpredictable as the currents underneath the smooth calm of their exterior. Falcons tend to be chaotic good, enjoying jobs as messengers and other vocations that let them travel and make friends. Felines are usually lawful evil, always looking to turn a situation toward their own benefit. Jackals are often true neutral, believing that neither morality nor ethics should impede one’s decisions. Scarabs lean toward lawful good and strive to see the good in everyone. Snakes are usually neutral evil, always out for themselves. Lamni Lands After the change, the lamni quickly found the deserts of Amuan were filling too quickly with adventurers and armies vying for the precious resources within the ruins. So, as a people they traveled east, to the Miratian wastes in southern Lados. Since that time they have cultivated large pockets of the land where their settlements are, and while it is still a wind-swept, arid place, the hardy lamni are able to eke out an existence in a land that would be the end of almost every other race. Their architecture is primary sandstone, and takes the shapes of monolithic buildings and pyramids, and those buildings are replete with bas relief carvings, statues, and columns. As wood is scarce in Miratia, the lamni have adapted to use reeds and flax instead, causing their furniture light and easily mobile, but less hardy and durable than wooden furniture. Religion Lamni have a very religious culture revolving around worship of the Seven Gods. All lamni pay homage to Sangaia, the Creator in their myths. Then, each breed of lamni has their own god, who is personified in a pope-like fashion by the high priest of that god. The title of such a priest is the name of the god with the ‘khfun suffix. Their gods are: Sobek, crocodile god of waters; Horus, falcon god of the sun and sky; Anubis, jackal god of the dead; Bast, cat goddess of the moon and protector of the Pharaoh; Set, snake goddess of storms; Apis, the bull god of harvests, healing, and fertility; and Khepra, the scarab god of rebirth. The followers of the various gods all get along with each other, knowing that all aspects are necessary to survive. However, they have very different viewpoints on outsiders. Language Lamni have a few words unique to their race, but overall they do not have a language of their own. Instead they speak Common, which they learned from their human neighbors to the north. Names Lamni are named by the priest overseeing their birth, according to the signs and portents they see in the elements and spirits. A lamni’s last name is composed by appending ‘ses to the name of their god. Male Names: Ahmes, Ankhsamtaui, Imhotep, Karamentonen, Osoren, Shepses-Kaf. Female Names: ''Bektamun, Hathor, Khufut, Nefertiti, Sati, Ta-Roten-Sekhet, Zahra. Adventurers Many lamni adventurers are outcasts from their society, as exile is the preferred punishment for all seven religions. Others leave willingly to seek out fortunes and personal power. Still others may leave on religious grounds, to convert or combat other religious figures. Some may seek wealth, some knowledge, some might simply wish to see the world. 5e Lamni Racial Traits * 'Ability Score Increase:' Your Strength score increases by 1. * 'Speed:' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * 'Breed:' You must select which breed of lamni you are from bull, crocodile, falcon, feline, jackal, scarab, and snake. * 'Weathered:' You have advantage on ability checks, saving throws, and skill checks made to overcome or endure environmental difficulties. This extends to natural traps, but not crafted or mechanical ones. Some, but not all, cases where this advantage applies are to scale a cliff or cross a chasm, to see or hear in the rain or darkness, to scavenge for food and water, and to survive a blizzard or earthquake. Additionally you are comfortable in all but the most extreme temperatures. As long as the air temperature isn't above 140 degrees or below 0 degrees, you can ignore any hardships created by the air temperature around you. * 'Shapeshifter:' You are immune to all effects that would change your shape (but not necessarily your size). Additionally, you can shapeshift into or out of an animal form determined by your breed. This ability functions identically to a druid's Wild Shape except that the limits of that ability do not apply to restrict the animal form. The form you are able to take is: bull - ox, crocodile - crocodile, falcon - giant eagle, feline - panther, jackal - wolf, scarab - giant centipede, snake - constrictor snake. * 'Crinos Form:' You are able to assume a hybrid shapeshifted form for a short time. Once per long rest you can enter crinos form as an action, which will last for 1 minute after being activated. While in crinos form you gain the speed and movement types of your animal form, along with its abilities and attacks (such as the crocodile's Hold Breath ability, and the giant eagle's Talon and Beak attacks). Additionally, you gain an extra bonus depending on your breed: Bull - +4 Str, Crocodile - +4 Con, Falcon - +4 Int, Feline - +4 Dex, Jackal - +4 Wis, Scarab - AC 14 + Dex, Snake - +4 Cha. Otherwise you retain all of your own ability scores and features, can continue to communicate normally, and your equipment still functions. * 'Languages:''' You speak, read, and write Common. Category:Races